


Запертые двери

by Aurumtrio



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>у Савады есть какая-то тайна</p>
            </blockquote>





	Запертые двери

_Сейчас_

— Это не то, что ты думаешь, — говорит Савада, выйдя из душа в спальню. С его волос еще капает, и на белом хлопке штанов расплываются мокрые пятна. На его шее багровеет засос; в глазах разгорается пламя.

— Ну объясни, — скалится Сквало, чуть поводя дулом пистолета вверх и вниз. В крови бурлит адреналин и веселая злость — вот ведь ублюдок, чертов Савада, вырастили босса на свою голову. И никто, никто ничего не заметил, хотя сколько лет назад Савада начал готовиться?

Везучий хитрый ублюдок. 

Савада молчит. И предусмотрительно держит руки на виду, хотя — Сквало его достаточно изучил за эти годы — очень хочет сцепить их в замок, как обычно делает на сложных переговорах. 

— Ну давай же, — подначивает Сквало, откидывая волосы за спину свободной рукой. — Расскажи, что я неправильно понял. Ты ведь хотел как лучше, да? Добрый, всепрощающий босс, который заботится о благе Семьи, не спрашивая мнения этой Семьи.

— Сквало… — Савада страдальчески морщится и переступает с ноги на ногу. Пол холодный — Сквало и сам это чувствует, но сейчас не до обуви. Он вглядывается в прозрачно-карие глаза Савады, светящиеся мягким золотом Пламени, и пытается понять, когда все это началось. 

* * *

_Тогда — три года назад_

В церкви Ла Маджоне, с ее мраморными колоннами и высокими арками, все кажется маленьким. Вот и тощая фигура Савады, преклонившего колени перед крестом, совсем теряется на фоне камня. 

Сквало стоит у входа, не заходя далеко — у него нет дурацких суеверий насчет обрушения сводов на грешников, но ему нечего сказать Деве Марии. Не в этот раз. Ни в один из всех предыдущих на протяжении вот уже двадцати лет.

— Он такой милый, — бормочет Луссурия рядом, прижимая ладони к щекам. — Такой молодой и милый мальчик. 

Сквало хмыкает — три дня назад этот мальчик отдал приказ на уничтожение всей семьи дона Альберто, а через два часа они сожгут его особняк. Вообще, это дело исключительно Варии, но Савада, сжав губы, сказал:

— Я должен увидеть сам, — и отправился с ними.

Услышав об этом, Занзас ржал минут двадцать, а когда успокоился, посоветовал Сквало прихватить пакет для блевотины.

Как будто Савада все еще тот мелкий сопляк, рассекавший в трусах по всему Намимори.

Сквало знает, что это не так. После возвращения из десятилетнего будущего Савада здорово изменился — не сразу, не в один момент, но достаточно для того, чтобы после совершеннолетия не только получить Вонголу, но и удержать ее в своих руках. 

За это Сквало, пожалуй, чуть-чуть его зауважал — ровно настолько, чтобы время от времени встречаться с ним не только в конференц-зале во время общих совещаний.

— Ску, милый, — Луссурия осторожно трогает его за плечо. — Прекрати так улыбаться, ты меня пугаешь.

Сквало сжимает губы как раз вовремя — Савада поднимается, разворачивается, отряхивает брюки и полы пальто от пыли и идет к ним. У него умиротворенное лицо человека, который только что отбросил последние сомнения в правильности избранного пути. Сквало даже немного завидует — на него такое спокойствие не снисходило уже очень и очень давно.

— Поехали, — бросает Савада, проходя мимо них. Его пальцы на долю секунды касаются руки Сквало, шершавые и прохладные, как чешуя змеи, а затем Савада толкает створку двери, выходя наружу, и тонет в лучах полуденного солнца.

— Да, маленький босс, — ухмыляется Луссурия. Сквало ржет и выходит вслед за Савадой. Дон Альберто их уже заждался.

***

_Тогда — полтора года назад_

— Савада, ты идиот, — доверительно сообщает Сквало, набирая полную горсть виноградин с блюда на прикроватном столике. — У тебя же жопа к креслу прилипнет.

Тот поднимает взгляд от ноутбука и светло улыбается:

— Ничего страшного. Подожди пять минут, я сейчас закончу разговор.

— Да хоть десять, — отмахивается Сквало с набитым ртом, удобнее устраиваясь среди подушек. Савада отрешенно кивает и вновь утыкается в монитор.

Сквало едва удерживается от хохота — вид у Савады нелепый до крайности. Знал бы мастер, сто пятьдесят лет назад изготовивший этот стол, что однажды за ним будет сидеть голый босс самой крупной мафиозной семьи Италии — наверняка бы покончил с собой.

А Савада еще и курит — не глядя, запускает руку в один из ящиков и достает сигареты и пепельницу. Сквало морщится:

— Когда ты уже бросишь эту дрянь?

Он не против табака, но — нормального, а Савада курит какую-то тонкую девчачью хрень, еще и ароматизированную, и это бесит до трясучки. Особенно тем, что сладкое дерьмо напрочь перебивает запах самого Савады и запахи секса и Сквало на нем тоже.

— Когда-нибудь, — пожимает плечами Савада, продолжая что-то торопливо набирать. Это Сквало тоже бесит — мелкий сученыш никогда не идет на конфликт, отделываясь улыбочками и приторными вежливыми фразами. И скорее вмажет Пламенем, чем кулаком.

Хотя секс с таким, почти доведенным до бешенства, Савадой неплох. Сквало сыто потягивается:

— Заканчивай уже.

— Извини. — Савада снова улыбается этой своей невыносимой улыбкой. — Мы с А-чан давно не виделись, а сейчас она в Италии и хочет посетить Сицилию.

— Завтра договоришь.

А-чан эту Сквало помнит. Одна из бывших одноклассниц Савады, ничем не примечательная отличница-активистка. Сейчас путешествует и пишет книги. По отзывам критиков — неплохие, но сам Сквало заснул на второй странице, а потом еще долго огрызался на Саваду, вздумавшего пошутить на тему неприязни к японской литературе. 

— Завтра у нее уже самолет. И я закончил. — Савада выключает ноутбук и наконец встает с ужасно громким и пошлым звуком отлепляющейся от обивки кожи. И едва заметно краснеет.

Сквало довольно ржет.

***

_Тогда — полгода назад_

Сквало приезжает, когда все уже заканчивается. Паркуется за квартал до места — ближе просто некуда, все оцеплено, — и, оглядевшись, ныряет под желтую ленту «DO NOT CROSS».

Блядский Савада, так не вовремя его задержавший. Сквало должен был быть здесь, со своими людьми, и тогда все пошло бы так, как надо.

А сейчас он видит ощерившиеся кусками стекла рамы, и дым, поднимающийся над домом, и с десяток трупов, уже упакованных в черные мешки, и вереницу своих людей, которых под конвоем спецназа уводят куда-то из поля зрения Сквало.

Он едва успевает скрыться за широким, в три обхвата, деревом, когда совсем рядом тормозит черный БМВ, из которого выходит невысокая азиатка в форменной куртке Интерпола. У девушки короткая стрижка, абсолютно не запоминающееся, на взгляд Сквало, лицо и очень широкие полномочия, если судить по тому, как она начинает отдавать приказы. 

Английский у нее почти идеальный, только легкие запинки перед сложными звуками выдают в ней иностранку. У Савады с итальянским похожая проблема, и акцент у него даже более заметный.

Самое паршивое в этой ситуации — Сквало не чувствует ни следа Пламени. Вообще нигде и никакого, а ведь среди тех, кого сегодня отправили на эту ебаную миссию, был как минимум один иллюзионист.

Он жопой чует во всем этом какой-то подвох. 

Во взломанных профайлах Интерпола нет никакой невысокой азиатки.

***

_Тогда — две недели назад_

Сквало приезжает на условленную улицу за десять минут до назначенного времени и почти сразу замечает Саваду. Тот сидит на веранде летнего кафе с какой-то девушкой и увлеченно с ней разговаривает. 

Ни дать ни взять — обычная влюбленная парочка на втором или третьем свидании. Вот только Сквало точно знает, что, стоит на улице появиться хоть одному человеку с оружием или Пламенем — и его тут же перехватят пока невидимые охранники, по одному жесту Савады улицу зальет Пламенем и кровью до краев, а на крышах домов обосновались как минимум два снайпера.

Дон Вонгола — слишком важная персона, чтобы его могли отпустить без сопровождения на встречу с бывшей одноклассницей.

И Савада наверняка об этом знает, вот только за прошедшие годы он мастерски научился делать вид, будто ничего не происходит, и теперь щебечет со своей подружкой так, словно обещает ей золотые горы и Сицилию впридачу.

Сквало всегда поражало стремление Савады казаться настолько нормальным, насколько это возможно. Нахрена делать вид, что у тебя чего-то нет, если оно у тебя есть, и это не какая-нибудь уловка, чтобы поймать недоумка, решившего, что сможет откусить от Вонголы жирный кусок?

А сейчас у Савады до бешенства нормальный вид, и Сквало очень хочется, чтобы тот прекратил притворяться. Он выходит из машины и широким шагом идет прямо к веселым зонтикам веранды. И еще на подходе улавливает обрывок разговора на японском:

— … А-чан, только не он. Пожалуйста.

— Это бессмысленно, Цу-кун. Или все, или ничего.

Сквало взмахивает рукой:

— Эй, Савада! 

Тот вздрагивает, поднимает голову и улыбается, тут же переходя на английский:

— Сквало! Познакомься, это Цунемори Аканэ, я про нее рассказывал. Мы обсуждали ее новую книгу — А-чан хочет убить всех моих любимых героев.

— Приятно наконец познакомиться с вами, Сквало-сан. — Цунемори Аканэ склоняет голову и совсем по-европейски протягивает руку. Пожатие у нее довольно крепкое, удивительно для женщины, и Сквало с интересом рассматривает «А-чан». Короткая стрижка, совершенно обычное лицо и профессионально цепкий взгляд писателя. Сквало по позвоночнику продирает неприятным холодком. — Жаль, что не удастся поговорить дольше, ведь, я так понимаю, вам пора?

Сквало смотрит на часы — им действительно уже нужно ехать, если они не хотят опоздать на крещение очередного сына Ферино.

— Да, к сожалению, — кивает Савада, оставляя рядом с чашкой несколько евро. — Свяжемся позже, ладно?

— Конечно, — улыбается Цунемори Аканэ, и Сквало наконец понимает, что здесь не так. Он уже слышал этот голос и этот акцент, вот только сразу не получается вспомнить. 

— Едем, — Савада касается его локтя, собранный и прямой, очень похожий на меч, и Сквало кивает, обещая себе подумать над акцентом обычной японской писательницы Цунемори Аканэ попозже.

А через полтора часа в церкви их пытаются убить, и маленькая загадка совсем вылетает из головы Сквало.

***

_Сейчас_

Даже удивительно — впервые за десять с лишним лет Савада говорит на итальянском совершенно без акцента, частит, захлебываясь словами и просительно заглядывая Сквало в глаза. А Сквало от него тошнит.

На прикроватной тумбочке разрывается телефон Сквало — наверняка и в Вонголе, и в Варии сейчас объявлена боевая тревога, но здесь, в городской квартире Савады, купленной специально для их встреч, пока тихо. Если не считать голоса самого Савады.

— Сквало, пойми же, я хотел как лучше, это все стоило прекратить давным-давно! Сколько еще люди будут убивать друг друга из-за того, что их боссы приказали им это, сколько детей останутся сиротами, потому что их отцы покоятся на дне моря с грузом на ногах, сколько, скажи? 

— Ты еще руку вперед протяни, — мрачно советует Сквало, мягко поглаживая спусковой крючок. — А то на Гамлета не тянешь. Как был никчемным, так и остался, спаситель хренов. Думаешь, сможешь все прекратить?

Савада выглядит так, будто его ударили поддых. Встряхивает еще мокрыми лохмами и смотрит всепрощающими гляделками.

— Ты так и не понял, — он снова качает головой. — Все уже закончилось. Ни Вонголы, ни Варии, ни Каваллоне, ни дона Ферине — никого больше нет. Только мы с тобой. Самая крупная операция Интерпола за все время его существования. 

— Да срал я на твой Интерпол! — вызверяется Сквало. В сосудах вместо крови кипит ярость — сейчас он понимает Занзаса как никогда. Жаль, что у него не Небо или хотя бы какой-нибудь Ураган — спалил бы Саваду к хренам, чтобы даже пепла не осталось. — Нахуя, Савада?

— Так было нужно. Прости. — Савада сжимает губы и вздергивает подбородок, и в его взгляде столько жертвенной муки, что Сквало готов его пристрелить просто из жалости к больному животному. 

Спусковой крючок мягко льнет к пальцу. Но выстрел все равно раздается раньше, чем Сквало нажимает на курок.

В первую секунду он даже не успевает ничего понять. А потом видит брызги крови на щеках и груди Савады, видит ужас на его лице и слышит знакомый голос с легким акцентом:

— Цу-кун, ты в порядке?

Ноги не держат — Сквало падает, падает, падает, его ловят чьи-то руки, переворачивают и прижимают к груди сдернутую с кровати простыню.

— Держись, Сквало, сейчас я вызову скорую помощь, — бормочет Савада над его головой, и Сквало очень хочется ему сказать, куда он может засунуть свою скорую и свою помощь, но воздуха катастрофически не хватает. — Прости, прости меня, пожалуйста, я никогда не хотел, чтобы все закончилось так, я хотел тебя спасти, увезти, ты бы не уехал, понимаю, но я все равно хотел, прости, прости меня…

— Са-ава… Зат-к-кни… — выплевывает Сквало вместе со сгустками крови. В груди жжет невыносимо, и он кашляет, пытаясь вздохнуть. 

Какой же Савада все-таки дебил. 

Последнее, что слышит Сквало перед тем, как провалиться в темноту:

— Делай, что должна, А-чан.

— Савада Цунаеши, вы арестованы по обвинению…


End file.
